


thirty days

by johnsmoore



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmoore/pseuds/johnsmoore
Summary: ~30 Gafou drabbles for the month of June.Day One: The morning light ascends itself upon the lovers, wrapping them in warmth and tranquility.





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my addition for the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled on Tumblr to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my first Gafou fic for June 1st, based on the first prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> Morning.

A stream of morning sunlight shone it’s way through the unlatched louver window, illuminating anything its rays touched, conducting a new sense of liveliness to the otherwise undisturbed atmosphere.

The light extended its besiege deep into the bleak room it entered, embellishing all in its path until it secured its purpose.

The glittering stream ascended its beams towards the two figures hidden under the woollen blanket, caressing its warm touches on the visible skin which lay unprotected, painting a soft golden hue on its canvas.

The warmth which the inviting presence induced promoted one of the sleeping figures to stir into wakefulness, humming blissfully in response towards the welcoming visitant.

The figure extended their limbs out, elongating their body as they stretched their tired muscles, mimicking the movement as that of a cat’s, purring in response to the feeling of the tightness in their joints melting away like a stream of water, flowing soothingly without tremor towards its untold destination.

The figure blinked a few times, fluttering their eyelids like the wings of a monarch butterfly, saying a temporary farewell to any lingering traces of sleep that had clung onto them, reminding the character of the memories of cold winters, which adhered onto its white, crystalline snow before departing and giving way to the flower buds of spring.

The figure sunk his head back down into the fluffy pillow, turning their attention towards their sleeping companion, eyes inhibiting a soft expression as they watched their other half slumber soundlessly, unaffected by the harmonious feel of the sunlight embracing their skin.

The figure leaned forwards, and brushed their smooth lips against the tip of their beloved’s cute, button nose, unable to confine their affections any longer.

The other figure stirred before promptly opening their eyes, smiling at the closeness of their soulmate.

“Good morning,” they wished each other, smiling humorously from the growing intensity of the sparkling sun rays, allowing them both to see each other in shades of gold.

“Gaston, I think the sun is trying to blind us.” Lefou announced, voice quiet from the traces of sleep still lingering on his lips.

“If so, then seeing you downed in gold and caressed by warmth would be the the last thing I’d wish to see.” Gaston whispered, leaning forwards to press their lips together.

The sunlight blushed, enveloping the lovers in a comforting, peaceful rosy lustre.


	2. A Case of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston, impressed by Lefou's amazing qualities, unintentionally reveals a certain event that he'd kept to himself for months. How will Lefou react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my second Gafou fic for June 2nd, based on the second prompt: 
> 
> Jealousy

A gust of wind swept past him, and he violently shivered in response to the frigid air.

“Here,” Gaston said, slipping his coat off and holding it out to Lefou. “Wear this. You’ll feel warmer.”

“But you’ll be cold,” Lefou countered.

“You’re shivering more than I am. Please, take it. I beg of you.”

When Lefou didn’t make any movement to take the coat from him, Gaston went forwards and slung it over Lefou himself.

“There,” Gaston smiled, patting the coat down. “Now, where were we.”

Gaston bent down to pick his gun back up, handing it over to Lefou.

Earlier in the week, Lefou had asked Gaston to teach him to shoot, and Gaston had agreed without hesitation, making plans to take time off from work to take Lefou into the woods for his first target practice.

Lefou aimed at the marked target, mimicking the movements which Gaston had showed him.

Pulling down on the trigger, he was overcome momentarily by the harsh recoil, closing his eyes to allow his body to relax into the warmth of Gaston’s coat.

“How’d I do?” Lefou asked, not daring to look at the target as he opened his eyes back up again, embarrassed by the possibility of him having missed it entirely.

“You hit the mark dead centre.” Gaston answered.

Lefou gasped, and focused his gaze onto the target located far out in the distance, noticing the small hole engraved right in the middle from where the bullet had whizzed through.

“Oh!” Lefou exclaimed, turning back around to beam up at Gaston, but smile faltering slightly at the expression on Gaston’s face. “Is something wrong? Did I not do it right?”

“It took me years to hit it right in the centre, while it took you only one try,” Gaston revealed, before continuing. “I’m just jealous, that’s all.”

“J-jealous? How so?” Lefou asked, stammering slightly at Gaston’s unexpected confession.

“It’s just… how can you be talented at so many things?” Gaston complained, turning to look at Lefou. “You can shoot a gun, you’re great at making friends and acquaintances, you’re intelligent, courageous, and kind, talented, and not to mention the way you kiss…” Gaston had whispered his last statement, a small blush having spread over him — probably from the cold finally having an effect on him — and turned away slightly from Lefou.

“The way I kiss?” Lefou questioned, unsure of what Gaston was talking about before urging on. “How would you know how I kiss?”

Gaston sighed, taking a few moments to collect himself before he spoke.

“Remember when you got so drunk at the tavern a few months ago?” Gaston asked, still avoiding eye contact.

Lefou nodded, humming at the memory of the morning after when he had woken up with the worst hangover of his life.

“I helped you get home, but before that you had asked to sit by the lake. I took you there, of course, and we sat down on the grass. It was really late, the whole village was already asleep. It was quiet, and I remember the chirps of the crickets and the way the water had rippled. You were resting your head in my lap, looking out into the water and enjoying the peacefulness of the night air.” Gaston turned to look at Lefou as he continued.

“You turned your gaze up at me then, and I looked back down at you. You brought your arms up, placing them on either side of my head before pulling me down slowly. We brushed our lips together, just for a moment, and it felt like my heart would jump out of my chest.” Gaston’s blush deepened.

“You asked me to take you home then, and I did. You didn’t remember the kiss in the morning, and I didn’t know how to bring it up, afraid that it would ruin things between us if you didn’t actually feel the same way about me as I felt about you.” Gaston murmured, lowering his eyes at the memory.

“I had cherished that wonderful, short moment everyday since.” Gaston announced, nervously twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Lefou’s reaction.

“You idiot,” Lefou whispered, catching Gaston off guard at the surprising response. “You complete, absolute ass.”

“I-I don’t understand.” Gaston stammered, eyes wide and uncertain.

Lefou stepped right up to Gaston, bringing his arms up to place his hands on either side of Gaston’s face, the same way that Gaston had described it to him, and brought him in for a tentative kiss.

“You should have told me,” Lefou spoke, smiling at the intense blush on Gaston’s face as they broke apart after the small kiss. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you, too.” Gaston whispered, as he leaned down to press his lips back against Lefou’s for another kiss.


	3. Let's Escape to Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston and Lefou spend the night in each other's arms as they discuss escaping together to Neverland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my third Gafou fic for June 3rd, based on the third prompt:
> 
> Midnight

***Thump***

Lefou’s eyes snapped open at the sound of something hitting against his window.

He tossed the covers off of himself as he slipped out of bed, tiptoeing his way over to the window and cracking it open, poking his head through and over the ledge to investigate the source of the noise.

“Gaston? What are you doing here?” he spoke in a quiet voice, careful as to not wake up his parents in the bedroom next door. “And did you just throw a pebble at my window?”

“Can I come up?” Gaston asked, avoiding Lefou’s flurry of questions as he looked up with a sheepish smile.

“It’s past midnight!” Lefou replied, looking down and giving him a quizzical look.

“I really wanted to see you!” Gaston countered, swaying from one foot to the other.

“You’ll see me at school tomorrow,” Lefou responded, shaking his head at sappiness of the situation.

Gaston looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, knowing Lefou couldn’t deny him otherwise.

“Fine, you can come up. But we have to be quiet.”

It wasn’t the first time Gaston was climbing up his window this late at night. There were a few stones that stuck out on the sides of the house which Gaston could climb without much difficulty.

Lefou stood back from the window, allowing room for Gaston to climb through. Once his feet were firmly planted on the floor, Lefou walked into Gaston’s open arms, holding each other close as Gaston kissed the top of his hair before latching their lips together for a kiss.

Gaston lead Lefou towards the bed, pushing him down onto it softly, and climbing gently over him as they continued their plethora of kisses.

They remained like that for a few minutes, both enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms.

“Let’s…run away…together.” Gaston suddenly said in between kisses.

Lefou froze, and pushed Gaston back slightly, “Did I just hear you right? Did you just ask if we could…run away together?”

“Oh…did I say that out loud?” Gaston blushed, scratching the back of his head. “I mean…would it be that bad?”

“Yes, Gaston. We’re starting college after the summer holiday. We can’t just leave everything behind out of the blue,” Lefou said, tucking a strand of hair behind Gaston’s ear. “It wouldn’t be the brightest idea.”

“You’re going to attend university…on the other side of the country…” Gaston whispered, letting his head hang down in embarrassment. “You’re right. It’s a stupid idea. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Lefou hummed, knowing exactly how Gaston was feeling. After a few silent moments passed between them, with only the sound of the late night drivers passing by on the road outside, Lefou got an idea.

“What if we run away to Neverland,” Lefou said softly, which prompted Gaston to look back up at him with wet eyes. “We could go there. Tonight.”

Gaston’s frown quickly lifted into a small smile, nodding slowly at Lefou’s suggestion before he finally spoke. “We could live there in Pixie Hollow, we’d have the cutest furniture and everything would be covered in fairy dust. And we’d go on regular swims together in the Lagoon. We’d be the ultimate pair of skimpy lovers as we make love to each other in that magical water.”

“We’d have to be careful though. I don’t trust those mermaids one bit.” Lefou said, urging a quiet laugh from Gaston.

“We’d be the Lost Boys in our story,” Gaston muttered, leaning down to rest his head against Lefou’s chest.

“And we’d never leave each other’s sides. Lost Boys stick together through thick and thin, no matter what obstacles try to come and separate us, because we know better than to let distance come in between our happiness.” Lefou said, stroking the top of Gaston’s head.

Gaston shifted upwards, nuzzling his head under Lefou’s chin, taking a few moments to digest their conversation.

“I’ll miss you a lot when you leave.” Gaston breathed out, his confession almost inaudible if it weren’t for the silent night.

“We can see each other on the weekends…take turns driving up to see each other. I’m sure we can make it work.” Lefou said, prompting Gaston to lift his head up, giving Lefou his full attention.

“That’s a great idea,” Gaston smiled, leaning down to place a small peck on Lefou’s cheek before nuzzling his head back under Lefou’s chin, the pair closing their eyes as sleep overtook them.

They dreamt of flying off into Neverland, where reality did not exist and time was only measured in their forever happiness.


	4. Baby Girl's First Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston and Lefou give their daughter her first bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my fourth Gafou fic for June 4th, based on the fourth prompt:
> 
> Bath.

“How are we going to do this.”

Lefou was standing by the bathroom door; cradling Adeline in his arms and rocking her from side to side as Gaston filled the tub; making sure that the water wasn’t too hot.

“Well…one of us is going to have to get in with her,” Gaston suggested.

This was their first time giving Adeline a bath; they were both quite nervous.

Gaston turned the tap off once the bath was filled to a proper height; standing up straight from where he had been leaning against the tub.

He sighed as he walked towards Lefou, knowing the answer to his own suggestion.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” he said as he stripped out of his shirt and jeans, now standing clad in only his boxer briefs.

Gaston walked back over to the bath, stepping into the tub before sinking down into the warm water; holding his arms out towards Lefou.

Lefou passed their baby girl over; Gaston taking her gently and placing her into the water.

“Pass me the soap.”

Lefou handed over the uncapped baby soap; Gaston pouring some of it out into the palm of his hand before giving the bottle back to Lefou.

Lefou kneeled down next to the tub; holding Adeline in place as Gaston bathed her.

She giggled when Gaston rubbed the soap onto her tummy, causing her dads to laugh in response.

They rinsed her off; Lefou took Adeline and wrapped her up into a towel before passing Gaston one as well once he stood up.

As soon as she was dried, they slipped Adeline into her pajamas and tucked her into the crib; each placing a kiss on either side of her cheeks before shutting the light off and exiting the room.

They huddled close together on the couch; warming themselves up by the fireplace as they held their mugs of tea.

“That didn’t go horribly wrong,” Gaston commented, taking a sip of his tea.

“I think we’ll be just fine,” Lefou said, leaning closer into Gaston’s side as they watched the fire.


	5. Cute Boys in Leather Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lefou's first day at his new high school.
> 
> You either have the worst first day ever, or you get asked out by a hottie in a leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my fifth Gafou fic for June 5th, based on the fifth prompt:
> 
> Leather

“Have a good day, sweetie!”

Lefou waved to his mother as she drove away; turning around to face his new high school.

“Here goes nothing,” Lefou said under his breath, walking up the steps; careful not to trip on his own feet.

Lefou wore a simple white shirt with a pair of blue jeans, deliberately planned in order to avoid as much unwanted attention as possible; he was shy, and first days at a new school was never easy for a shy seventeen-year-old.

He walked down the hallways, searching for his locker number; he huffed in annoyance when he had to circle around the school two times until he’d finally found it.

He opened his locker up successfully, placed his books inside, closed the door, and promptly jumped back at the sight of a person who was standing right behind the door, leaning against the next-door locker.

“Hey,” the boy spoke, smacking his teeth with his chewing gum. “You new here?”

Lefou didn’t register the boy’s question, having been caught off guard by the sight of a beautiful boy standing so close to him, let alone talking to him.

The boy had long, dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was tall, and Lefou could tell that his eye’s were blue. His face looked like it had been sculpted by the Gods themselves, and with further observation, Lefou noticed what the boy was wearing.

A black, leather jacket.

“Oh…uh…yes…I’m new, just moved here, actually,” Lefou managed to say without much sputtering, trying his best to look calm compared to his internal screaming.

“Hm…” the boy hummed. He took a step closer towards Lefou. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

Lefou’s eyes bulged, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find his words.

“I…you…excuse me?”

“What’s your name?" The boy asked again, smiling down at Lefou. Once the boy realized that Lefou wasn’t going to answer anytime soon, he spoke again. “I’m Gaston.”

“Lefou,” he said shakily, noticing how the leather jacket clung tightly around the boy’s muscled arms.

“Lefou…” Gaston said, testing the name out on his lips. “A beautiful name for a beautiful specimen.”

Lefou blushed at the unexpected complement, unsure of what to say next.

“Would you like to go get ice cream together after school? I could introduce you to the neighbourhood, since you’re new here and all,” Gaston asked.

“Um…I mean…I’m not busy after school today-”

“Great!” Gaston interjected before Lefou could get in another word. “It’s a date!”

Gaston pivoted then, leaving a shocked Lefou at his locker; strutting down the hallway, twisting his head around slightly and sending Lefou a wink before turning a corner.

 _This was going to be interesting_ , Lefou thought as he trudged his way towards his next class; thinking only of the boy with the leather jacket who had asked to take him out for ice cream throughout the rest of his lectures.


	6. Kiss You Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends, Gaston and Lefou, ditch school to go hang out at the playground, where they pretty much become more than friends after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my sixth Gafou fic for June 6th, based on the sixth prompt:
> 
> First

They had been joking around at the park, swinging on the swings and jumping off from high points on the playground; ditching their classes to come here, having had enough of Mr. Dumas and his boring chemistry lecture.

Gaston had decided to climb up the monkey bars then, hooking his legs under the poles and flipping himself over so that he was now hanging upside down.

They both then laughed at nothing in particular, rather enjoying their silliness in that moment; their laughs subsided after, both noticing how close their faces were to each other’s.

“You should bring yourself down,” Lefou said, turning his gaze away from Gaston’s stare. “Before all the blood rushes down to your brain.

"No…wait…I wanna try something.”

Gaston reached his arms out towards Lefou, placing them awkwardly on his face the best he could - considering the fact that he was facing upside down - and pulled Lefou towards him, holding onto him as he closed the distance between them.

It was a tentative kiss, which took all the air out from Lefou.

Gaston pulled away after a few seconds, and giggled. “This reminds me of that moment from Spider-Man, when he kisses Mary Jane for the first time in that alleyway after saving her from those thieves.”

“You’re a sappy romantic, you know that, right?” Lefou said, feeling the butterflies going crazy in his stomach.

“Only with you I am,” Gaston declared, still holding onto Lefou’s cheeks. “Do you feel the butterflies too?”

“Yes,” Lefou replied, his voice coming out breathless.

Gaston let go of Lefou’s face, wrapping his hands around the bars and unhooking his legs from under them, swinging his body over and hopping onto the ground.

“We should head back,” Lefou said, noticing how close they were standing to each other. “Before they start wondering where we are.”

“But being here with you is so much better,” Gaston whispered, caressing Lefou’s cheek. “You know…I’ve never done this before. I mean…I’ve never kissed another boy before.”

“Looks like it’s a first kiss for the both of us then,” Lefou responded, loving the feel of Gaston’s warm palm against his cheek.

“Is it bad that I wanna kiss you again?” Gaston questioned.

“I don’t think it’s bad,” Lefou answered, leaning forwards to rest his forehead against Gaston’s chest. “I’ve honestly never felt this happy before.”

He felt two fingers push his chin up so that he was looking back up at Gaston.

“Me too,” was all Gaston said before he leaned down, and placed another kiss onto Lefou’s lips, this one lasting longer than the first.

It was a simple kiss, their lips brushing against each other’s in the most loving way.

This time it was Lefou who pulled back, gazing up at Gaston’s hooded eyes. “I guess that counts as a second kiss then.”

Gaston smiled down at him, nodding in response. “And I think there will be a third one too,” he said, catching Lefou’s lips again.

The pair came back to school a few hours later to collect their belongings once the school day was over.


	7. The Heat of The Bright Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou is dragged to the dance club by his friends, and is left alone. He is then approached by a beautiful man, and is asked for a dance under the attention of the radiant bright hue's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a day late I’m terrible, I will post the fic for the 8th prompt later today)
> 
> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my seventh Gafou fic for June 7th, based on the seventh prompt:
> 
> Bright

He was having the worst night ever.

Lefou had only agreed to tag along with his friends after being berated with pleas and promises for a good time; they had ditched him as soon as they entered the nightclub. Lefou decided, however, that he would still try to enjoy himself the best he could.

It was getting late, and he had ordered about three glasses of water at the bar. He hoped to leave soon once his friends were done gyrating on the dance floor; they looked to be having fun, and Lefou envied their social and flirtatious capabilities.

“Hey there, sweet thang.”

Lefou was taken aback by the sudden voice, turning his head quickly to look at the man who had suddenly appeared right next to him.

“Are you talking to me?”

The man nodded, inching slowly towards Lefou. “Would you like to dance?” the man asked, holding his palm out.

“Oh…” Lefou said.

Lefou took a moment to register the situation before answered; he studied the man closer and noticed that his black hair was loose and long enough that it reached his shoulders, he wore a white beater which stretched across his toned body, tight blue jeans which hugged him in all the right places, and a pair of short cowboy boots to top it all off - Lefou had eyes, and he couldn’t deny that the man was attractive.

“I don’t dance.”

The man’s hand dropped back to his side, looking appalled. “I don’t believe that one bit.”

“I’m not bluffing! I haven’t danced in years.”

“Well, we must change that immediately,” the man held his palm out again for Lefou to take. “I will show you how to properly dance, if you would like me to.”

Lefou pretended to consider his options before he spoke again. “Alright.”

The man smiled as he took Lefou’s hand and lead him towards the dance floor. There were many people twisting and turning, all of them sweaty from the heat and arousal. The man brought Lefou into the section of the dance floor that wasn’t as dense with horny people; he wrapped his arms around Lefou’s waist, pulling him close.

The beautiful man that held him was doused in the hue of radiant lights that illuminated the club, the colours switching rapidly to the beat of the song that was playing, leaving Lefou feeling intoxicated from it all as they swayed from side to side.

Suddenly, the man took one of his arms off of Lefou’s waist while he moved his other hand to grab hold of Lefou’s right palm, stepping back as he twirled him around, bringing them close again before placing his arms back on Lefou’s waist.

“Woah,” Lefou sputtered. “That was smooth as Hell.”

“Can’t take all the credit,” the man said. “You’re a natural.”

Lefou smiled up at him, noticing the man beaming. “It’s too bright.”

“I agree, wanna get out of here?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Lefou looked apologetic. “I came here with friends, and they need me as their ride home.”

“That’s okay,” the man said. “Can I give you my number?”

Lefou nodded as the man lead them away from the dance floor and back towards the bar.

“Hey, Maurice! Do you have a pen and paper I could use?”

The bartender, Maurice, slid him a pad of paper and a pen, the man taking it and scribbling on it before ripping the paper off and giving it to Lefou. “Call me.”

Lefou nodded before the man took his leave back onto the dance floor. He folded the paper in half, and slid it into his back pocket.

His friends returned after a few minutes, announcing that they were ready to leave. Once they grabbed their coats and made their way for the doorway, Lefou unfolded the piece of paper and read what had been written on it.

_Gaston._

A series of numbers that looked like a phone number was scrawled under the name. After contemplating for a few moments, Lefou folded the paper again, ripped it in half, and threw it into the nearest garbage can right as they exited the club.


	8. The Touch of Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of how a pair of hands can communicate more than words could ever manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challengehosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my eighth Gafou fic for June 8th, based on the eighth prompt:
> 
> Hands

The first time their hands had touched, it felt like a revelation.

_“They just…fit,” Gaston had said, eyes full of curiosity._

_“A perfect match,” Lefou agreed._

Gaston was always touching him now; it was like he physically couldn’t keep his hands off of him.

Sometimes, the touches would be small. Gaston loved to faintly brush his hand across Lefou’s while they were walking side by side; he loved to set his hand against Lefou’s knee under the table, tentatively inching his hand up Lefou’s thigh; he loved to rest his hand on Lefou’s shoulder, giving him light squeezes whenever he was talking passionately about his latest hunt.

The touches were always welcomed; Lefou loved them. Lefou always loved it whenever Gaston held his hand in his once they were alone. The most memorable of moments was when they would hold each other’s hands while making love to each other; Gaston would use one hand to explore Lefou’s body with, but the other hand would always hold onto his, never daring to let go.

Lefou also loved it whenever Gaston traced his fingers along the top of his hand, memorizing it’s bumps and outlines; turning it over and placing small kisses against Lefou’s palm, and then on the tips of his fingers.

Lefou loved it whenever Gaston traced his lips with his fingers; brushing alongside Lefou’s cupid’s bow and pressing the tip of his index finger against his bottom lip as Lefou teased him by slightly biting it in return.

Lefou also loved it whenever Gaston would hold his freezing hands in his and blow hot air into them to warm them up. Lefou had never needed to asked him; Gaston would just do it with no questions asked, and Lefou loved him for it.

Gaston always touched Lefou’s hands to show his appreciation for him, especially when Lefou had organized the whole tavern to sing a song for him; it had caused Gaston’s heart to swell; he had made it his mission to touch Lefou’s hands throughout the whole song, going unnoticeable to anybody else.

However, the touches had started to become less involved in the demonstration of their love for each other, and more in hatred as time had passed. It had first happened when Gaston forced Lefou to lie for him, touching him and caressing him as he was forced to swallow the truth. The second time it happened, it was when Belle had come back from the enchanted castle, telling everybody about the Beast and the kindness they had felt for each other.

Gaston had shown his hatred through his touches that night. It had stung Lefou right through the heart when he had placed his hand on Gaston’s shoulder, and his touch had been shrugged off; stomped on and thrown away like a piece of garbage.

_“Do you want to be next?”_

It was worse than a bullet straight to the heart.

Gaston had survived the fall, but he didn’t come out of it unscathed. Lefou had gone to see him at the hospital wing; he found Gaston at the furthest end of the long room.

Gaston was as pale as a ghost, and Lefou’s heart pained for him. When Gaston opened his eyes for the first time, he’d smiled at the sight of Lefou looking down on him.

“Lefou,” Gaston managed to say as tears started to run down his cheeks. “You’re here.”

“Of course,” Lefou said. “Always.”

Gaston lifted his arm up, the one which wasn’t amputated, and kissed his own fingertips before stretching his arm out and placing his fingers onto Lefou’s parted lips - a kiss.

“I’m so sorry,” Gaston choked out as he retreated his remaining hand. “I don’t deserve to live, and I definitely don’t deserve you.”

“You’re right,” Lefou said. “You don’t deserve me. But you do deserve to live, and our hands deserve each other.”

Lefou rested his hand in Gaston’s open palm, caressing it before lifting it up and placing a kiss upon it.

“You’re too good to me.”

“And I will remain good to you, as long as you can be good to me as you had once were.”

Gaston nodded slowly, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	9. A Smile and A Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou's classmates tease him during recess, but a certain classmate sticks up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my ninth Gafou fic for June 9th, based on the ninth prompt:
> 
> Smile

It was the first day of kindergarten, and Lefou was sat on the carpet during recess playing with the dolls he had found in the toy box.

He scanned the room curiously, noticing how all the other girls and boys were playing together in groups. He felt quite hurt that none of his classmates had asked him to join them in their games, but he quickly turned his attention back to the pretty dolls.

“Boys aren’t supposed to play with dolls!” a voice suddenly said from behind him. Lefou turned his head around to look at the boy who had said that, but was unable to remember the boy’s name. “Dolls are for girls!”

Lefou stood up and felt his face getting hot, clutching onto the dolls tightly incase the boy decided to take them from him. Suddenly, Lefou found himself surrounded by all of his classmates, and they began to mock him.

“Lefou’s a girl! Lefou’s a girl!”

Lefou’s could feel hot tears running down his cheeks at the teasing. “I am not a girl!” he shouted.

“We don’t believe you!”

“I am not a girl!” he shouted again.

Lefou found his field of view suddenly blocked as somebody stepped right in front of him; facing the other students.

“Don’t you all have something better to do?” the figure shouted. “So what if he plays with dolls? If girls can play with cars, then boys can play with dolls.”

“Children! Children!” their teacher suddenly appeared. “Let’s all get back to enjoying recess, okay? C’mon! Off you all go!”

At that, all the children scurried off into opposite directions, acting as if nothing had happened once they began to play again.

The figure who had stood facing with his back towards Lefou hadn’t run off with the others kids, however, and Lefou thought quickly of what to say to them.

“Thank you,” Lefou murmured. “For standing up for me.”

The figure finally turned around to face Lefou, and smiled. Lefou’s heart began to flutter, feeling his cheeks getting hot again; but not from sadness or anger this time.

“It’s okay!” the other boy said. “My name’s Gaston! What’s your name?

“Lefou,” he replied, blushing.

“Can I play with you?” the boy asked, smiling shyly as he asked this.

Lefou nodded in response, and they both sat down next to each other and played with the dolls together for the remainder of recess.


	10. Castles Made of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston and Lefou go to the beach on a hot, summers day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my tenth Gafou fic for June 10th, based on the tenth prompt:
> 
> Sand

They had decided to go to the beach together; it was the hottest day of the summer so far, and the beach was the perfect place to be on a day such as this one.

Gaston and Lefou were laying side by side on their beach towels; Gaston soaking up the sun and working on his tan as Lefou lay under an umbrella, not risking the definite sunburn he would get if he exposed himself to the sun’s harsh death rays.

Gaston turned his head to face Lefou then, taking his sunglasses off. “Could you rub some more sunscreen on me?”

“You have hands,” Lefou replied. “Do it yourself.”

“Okay, wow, rude.”

After Gaston applied some of the sunscreen on his own, he slipped his sunglasses back and turned to face the sun again. After a few moments, however, Gaston turned to face Lefou again.

“Do you wanna go for a swim?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

Lefou considered his response for a moment. “Just don’t wanna.”

Gaston sighed. “Okay.”

He turned onto his stomach then, burying his face into the towel so he wouldn’t have to look at Lefou.

“Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Gaston replied, his response muffled by the towel.

After another few moments had passed, Gaston, once again, turned to face Lefou.

“Wanna build a sand castle?”

Lefou rolled his eyes. “You’re such a child.”

“Is that a yes?”

Lefou huffed. “Fine, if it will only bring peace to your childlike soul.

They headed over to the edge of the water - Lefou wore a big hat to protect himself from the sun - and they began to build what they hoped would be a somewhat successful sand castle.

“This isn’t working.”

“You gotta use some water,” Lefou advised. “Otherwise it won’t stick.”

After about a half hour, they managed to construct a pretty good sand castle.

“We make a good time, wouldn’t you say?”

“I guess we kinda do,” Lefou responded.

But then, their giddiness suddenly took a turn when a wave pulled in too close to the shore and washed away their hard work.

“Too bad it didn’t wash out the sand that somehow snuck into my swim pants.”

“Too much information,” Lefou proclaimed, standing up to go back to their beach towels.

“Wait!”

Lefou turned around, but was taken aback by water splashing into his face. “Gaston!”

Lefou didn’t have time to unleash his wrath as Gaston had gone into the water, laughing as he swam away.

“What an idiot,” Lefou sighed, as he jumped into the water and swam after him.


	11. Finally Saying Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston recalls the story of how Lefou rejected his marriage proposal multiple times to their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my eleventh Gafou fic for June 11th, based on the eleventh prompt:
> 
> Rejection

“Do you all wanna here about the time your papa rejected my marriage proposal two times?”

Adeline, Josephine, and Nikita all gathered around their dadda at the foot of the couch, their answer obvious.

Gaston chuckled as he noticed Lefou leaning against the doorframe. “It’s not as interesting as your dadda is making it sound.”

“I am sure they will enjoy it just as much as I did,” Gaston winced. “Well, maybe it wasn’t as enjoyable for me, but it definitely makes for a good story, wouldn’t you agree?”

Lefou huffed, shaking his head slightly before smiling and walking over to Gaston and their three children, sitting himself down onto the couch.

“You all know your papa and I fought in the war together.”

Their children nodded, wonder shining in their eyes.

Gaston chuckled. “The night before we were due to depart on the boats which would take us to the war, I had gone down on one knee, and asked Lefou to marry me.”

Lefou smiled fondly at the memory. “We were drunk that night, you didn’t understand what you were doing.”

Gaston shook his head at Lefou before turning his attention back to their children. “I didn’t know what was to come with our future. For all I knew, we could have both died during the war. I asked for your papa’s hand in marriage so he would know that I would never stop loving him, no matter what happened to either of us. But he said no.”

“I told him that I wasn’t ready… that I wasn’t ready for that type of commitment.”

“It had upset me, but I understood. The day after the war had ended, everybody was celebrating. We both safely returned back home, and I remember stopping your papa on the illuminated streets. Everybody was dancing, and crying tears of joy. I asked for your papa’s hand in marriage again, and once again, he said no.”

“We had just come back from the war. I needed time to get used to normal life again. I wasn’t ready.”

“And I agreed, wholeheartedly. I wasn’t thinking, I was too caught up in the fact that we had both survived.”

Their children looked up curiously their fathers. “But if he had already rejected you two times, how did you end up marrying each other?”

Gaston chuckled before continuing. “It was four years after the war had ended, and we were both snoozing in bed. Your papa suddenly woke me up at around five in the morning; he was leaning down on one knee by the foot of the bed, asking to marry me. I told him, “ _Yes, now can we go back to sleep?”_  before I rolled back over in bed.”

“Remember how you woke up the next morning and described how you dreamt of how I had proposed to you?”

Gaston laughed, nodding. “I gasped when you told me that it had actually happened. I was so embarrassed.”

“You cried.”

“I cried,” Gaston smiled. “And I said “yes” again.”

“You couldn’t stop saying “yes” for the rest of the damned day.”

Their children got up to sit on the couch, wrapping their arms around their fathers in a tight group hug. “We’re glad you said yes to papa, dadda.”

Gaston turned to look at Lefou then, who was smiling at him fondly in return. He brought a hand up to place behind Lefou’s head, intertwining his fingers in his husband’s hair. “Me too.”


	12. Dreams Amongst Gunfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston reveals his dreams to Lefou in the midst of the death that surrounds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my twelfth Gafou fic for June 12th, based on the twelfth prompt:
> 
> Dreams

“I have a dream.”

“Do you really,” Lefou said, smiling sarcastically. “And what would that dream be?”

Gaston scooted closer to where Lefou was sitting on the muddy ground. “We get married. We adopt a few children. We become a family. And we spend the rest of our lives enjoying the pleasures of life as we grow old together.”

“That is quite a dream you’ve got there,” Lefou smiled, sadly. “A beautiful dream, nonetheless”

“Yes,” Gaston agreed. He looked around his surroundings, making sure that nobody was watching as he touched the top of Lefou’s hand which was currently holding the gun tightly into his chest. “It is a beautiful dream which I want for us, so much.”

Lefou turned away, not able to stop the tears from clouding his vision. “We might not make it out of here alive.”

“I will keep you safe.”

“But if you’re keeping me safe, who will be keeping you safe?” Lefou responded angrily. “They keep sending you out there because you’re the best soldier. You’ve risked your life the most out of everybody here combined. I wish I could be keeping you safe whenever you get sent over the top.”

Gaston stroked Lefou’s hand. “You’re keeping me safe by staying here; away from the gunfire and explosions. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if anything had ever happened to you. I’d rather die here with you than go home alone.”

Lefou glanced up at Gaston sharply, his expression in disbelief. “Don’t say such things. If something ever happened to me, I would want you to stay alive. I would want you to go home; for you to settle down, and have children. I’d want you to enjoy the necessities of life and grow old knowing that you’ve lived a full life. Don’t risk that just for me. I’m not worth that.”

“How could you say that,” Gaston whispered. “How could I ever find somebody else to settle down with when you’re the only one for me? How could I ever grow old without you by my side? You’re worth everything to me.”

Gaston quickly withdrew his hand back when a group of soldiers passed by them. Lefou wiped the tears from his eyes, waiting for the soldiers to leave before speaking again. “I don’t want you dying because of me.”

“I wouldn’t die because of you. I would die without you.”

Lefou analyzed Gaston’s face, searching for anything that would tell him that Gaston was just being overly dramatic. But, he found nothing of the sort. Instead, he found himself looking at Gaston’s grime covered face, his bright, hazel eyes revealing everything that Lefou had hoped for.

“My dream is to make it out of here alive with you by my side, too.”

Around them, men began to shout suddenly about an incoming bomb.

“I will do everything in my power to get us out of here and to live our dreams together,” Gaston promised.


	13. Leaving You With Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston retells a favourite memory of his as Lefou lies in his death bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my sixteenth Gafou fic for June 16th, based on the prompt:
> 
> Memory

“Tell me a memory.”

Gaston blinked. “A memory?”

Lefou nodded, slowly. “Any memory. It can be a good or bad one. Just… any memory will do.”

Gaston looked away, trying his best to hold back the tears which he could feel prickling at the corners of his eyes. “There’s too many of them,” Gaston whispered. “Too many good ones to choose from.”

“Your favourite one will do,” Lefou paused. He closed his eyes, taking in another shuddering breath before he continued. “Please.”

Gaston felt a tear trickle down his cheek, but quickly wiped it away before Lefou could see it. “Our first kiss.”

Lefou smiled at that. “I hoped you’d choose that one.”

“We were both seventeen. The school was closed because of the massive snow storm; it wasn’t that bad though, it stopped after a few hours. You called me on the phone and told me to come meet you over at the forest. I quickly ran out of the house with only a light coat on and scarf, slipping on ice over a dozen times because I wanted to see you so bad. You were waiting for me by the edge of the forest, and seeing you all bundled up in your puffy jacket and curly hair sticking out from under your fuzzy hat… I thought, ‘ _He’s beautiful._ ’ We trudged our way into the forest; the snow was nearly thirty centimetres high. We walked to our favourite clearing where the trees were less dense - Lefou?”

Gaston touched Lefou’s arm, shaking it slightly.  Lefou opened his eyes, frowning. “I’m sorry… It’s hard to keep them open.”

Gaston sucked in a sharp breath, not saying anything for a moment as he took in the view that lay before him. Lefou was pale, too pale, and the drowsy state of his eyes made it worse. The steady beeping of the monitor next to them, however, kept Gaston’s hopes up.

He took a deep breathe before he continued, not letting go of Lefou’s arm. “You took your hat off for a moment to adjust your hair; while you weren’t paying attention, I threw a snowball at your head. You shrieked, and you turned to look at me with such vengeful eyes that I keeled over with laughter. You pelted me with snowballs, showing no mercy as you knocked me over into the snow, dropping down next to me to shove snow down my jacket. When you figured that you’ve had your revenge, you laid down next to me as we both laughed for a while. I noticed your arms moving against the ground then, and turned my head to see that you were making a snow angel.”

Gaston shook Lefou’s arm again, however, it took longer for Lefou to open his eyes this time.

Gaston choked back tears as Lefou nodded his head, urging him to continue with the memory. “Your cheeks were tinged red from the cold, and you were mindlessly giggling as you lay there in the now. I thought that you were so adorable, and that I wanted to kiss you. Those sudden thoughts scared me, and I got up from the ground, quickly walking away from you before I ran back into the forest. You called out my name, but I didn’t stop. My heart was beating so fast as the surge of emotions came over me. I was realizing so much as soon as the thoughts of kissing you had come into my mind. I slid on another patch of ice, falling over face first into the snow. I quickly got up, but not fast enough until you finally caught up with me. You grabbed hold of me and turned me around so that I was facing you. You asked what was wrong, but I couldn’t answ-”

Gaston shook Lefou’s arm again, but Lefou could barely open his eyes. The beeping rate of the heart monitor increased; Gaston couldn’t hold back tears this time. “Lefou…”

“Gaston… please,” Lefou silently gasped. “Finish the memory.”

“I couldn’t answer,” Gaston said. He had trouble speaking as the tears came to him full force. “You knew though. You knew why I had run. You could tell from my expression. Of course you could, you were my best friend. You asked me if you could kiss me, and you traced your finger along my cold lips-”

Gaston could hear footsteps running towards their hospital room as the heart monitor began to beep out of control. “You stood on the tips of your toes-”

The door to the room opened, the doctor telling him to step away as another doctor defibrillated Lefou. When the electric current didn’t settle his heart, the doctor reenergized it again before reapplying it. A nurse came up to Gaston and asked him to exit the room, but he pushed her aside as he ran back to the bed and grabbed hold of Lefou’s hand.

“Ga… Gaston…”

“Lefou, please…”

The heart monitor flatlined, and everything went quiet.

“I’m so sorry.” The doctor whispered, stepping away.

Gaston clutched desperately onto Lefou’s still hand. “I leaned down and caught your lips in mine. My body was on fire as we kissed, my mind going foggy from the intense happiness I felt. My heart… leaping out of my chest…”

He leaned forward to place one last kiss on Lefou’s lips, still feeling their warmth before he finally broke down, sobbing over the love of his life.

“You didn’t deserve this,” Gaston wailed. “Why did you leave me so soon? I need you. Please, come back to me. Don’t leave me with all these memories.”

Gaston fell onto his knees, covering his face with his hands as he wept.


	14. Your Passions, My Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou's passionate about many things, and Gaston realizes this with much fascination. How does he do it? How can one person be so passionate about so many things? And the biggest question: Does Gaston have any passions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my seventeenth Gafou fic for June 17th, based on the prompt:
> 
> Passion

Gaston sat alone, downing drink after drink as he watched _him._

On the other side of the tavern, Lefou was waving his arms around wildly and speaking passionately about, what appeared to be, the weather. Tom, Dick, and Stanley were all intrigued by whatever he had to say about the topic, going as far as even contributing a few of their own opinions which further fuelled Lefou’s rant.

How Lefou could talk about something as mundane as the weather while still making it an interesting conversation was beyond Gaston’s understanding. Lefou suddenly turned, catching Gaston’s inquisitive stare. He smiled - how could a smile be so addictive? - and turned back around.

Gaston took another swig of his drink and slammed the empty glass onto the table before making his way towards the group.

“Lefou,” Gaston murmured drunkenly. Lefou turned, giving him his full attention. “What are you talking about?”

“The early morning rainfall,” Stanley answered instead.

“Lefou heard the pitter patter of the raindrops on his window at around five in the morning,” Tom interjected. “He said he couldn’t go to sleep after that.”

“He spent the whole morning looking out of his window, watching the rain,” Dick finished.

“It was like a dream,” Lefou recalled. “I was entranced. I’ve never seen such a beautiful rainfall like it before!”

“It woke me up too,” Stanley continued. “It was a sight to behold!”

Gaston frowned as he noticed everyone’s questioning stares. They were waiting for him to comment about the rainfall too, but he felt his throat become too dry to speak. Instead, he awkwardly coughed, and made his way out of the tavern.

A few days later, Lefou had invited his closest friends over to his home for dinner. He promised to cook his favourite dishes, which had made everyone much more anticipated for the gathering. Lefou asked Gaston to come early over in order to help him prepare.

“Could you dice the vegetables?”

“Uh…”

“You do know what dice means, right?” Lefou asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, yes,” Gaston blurted. “Of course I know what that means. Don’t take me for a fool, Lefou.”

“The knife and cutting board are over there.”

Gaston trudged over to the table, picking the knife up with one hand while holding the tomato in the other. He turned to look at Lefou, who was busying himself with preparing the chicken. He moved swiftly around the kitchen, just like Gaston would be whenever he was out hunting. However, there was something much more breathtaking in the way Lefou moved, and Gaston couldn’t place a word on it.

“Do you need help?”

Gaston blinked a few times, noticing that Lefou was now standing next to him, looking at him with a frown. Had he spaced out?

“I need the tomatoes.”

“Oh.”

Gaston handed the knife over to Lefou, who quickly set to cutting the tomatoes in what appeared to be little squares.

“I thought you said to knife the tomatoes.”

“Knife the tomatoes?” Lefou asked. “Gaston, why would I ever say that. That doesn’t even make sense.”

Gaston coughed awkwardly before making his way out of the kitchen, avoiding Lefou’s confused look. What was wrong with him?

As the guests arrived and everybody sat around the table to eat, Gaston sat opposite of Lefou, who was currently beaming.

“Lefou, this is delicious!”

“I’ve never had anything like this before! I’m gonna need another helping of that!”

“Wherever did you learn to cook like this?”

“Thank you,” Lefou blushed. “I’ve always had a passion for it.”

_Passion._

That was the word Gaston had been looking for when he watched him move with grace around the kitchen earlier. He glanced up at Lefou, not bothering to hide the smile on his face as he took in the happiness that radiated from his best friend. However, the smile slowly turned into a frown.

_Did he have any passions?_

Gaston went back to cutting his chicken.

A week after the dinner, Lefou and Gaston walked side by side down the streets of Villeneuve, enjoying the bright, glorious day until suddenly, Lefou gasped next to him.

Lefou quickly ran off towards a small child, no more than the age of four, who was standing alone on the corner of the street, crying. Gaston followed a few steps behind him.

“Where are your parents, little one?” Lefou asked the child as he kneeled down next to them.

“I… I don’t know,” the child cried.

“It’s okay,” Lefou whispered as he cradled them in his arms. “We’ll help you find them, won’t we Gaston?”

Gaston nodded in response, at a loss for words.

They found the child’s parents a few hours later, who had been worried sick.

“Thank you so much,” they wept. “How could we ever repay you.”

“Nothing at all,” Lefou answered. “We’re just happy to be of help.”

Once they said their goodbye’s, Gaston and Lefou went off to continue with their day. However, Gaston couldn’t get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat ever since Lefou had first found the child crying.

“You did good,” Gaston murmured. “You knew exactly what you were doing.”

“I love children,” Lefou smiled. “They’re the sweetest. I hate to see them cry, and I’m glad we were able to help.”

“You helped,” Gaston countered. “I did nothing but stay silent the whole time.”

“I’m passionate about helping others,” Lefou inquired. “I never let the situation, no matter what it may be, stop me from making the world a better place.”

Gaston had nothing to say to that. “I… I’m going home.”

Gaston left before Lefou could say anything more.

A few hours later, Gaston found himself in front of Lefou’s home, banging on his door.

Lefou opened the door, greeting Gaston with a pleasant smile. “Hey Gast-”

Lefou was pushed aside as Gaston stepped in through the threshold, closing the door behind him as Lefou took a few steps back.

“What’s wrong, did something hap-”

“Lefou,” Gaston breathed. “Stop.”

“Stop?” Lefou quirked an eyebrow at Gaston. “I wasn’t doing anythi-”

“Just…” Gaston muttered. “Just stop. Stop being so… _perfect._ ”

“Gaston what are you talking ab-”

“Let me finish,” Gaston said. Lefou closed his mouth, looking at Gaston with wide eyes. “You’re passionate about  _so many things_ ; things that don’t even affect you personally. You do  _everything_  in your power to make other people happy, and you do it out of the goodness out of your heart. You give every bit of yourself for others.”

Gaston paused for a moment, taking another deep breath before he continued. “I’m jealous… jealous because while you have so many things that you’re passionate about, I have  _no_ passions of my own.”

Gaston looked down, unable to meet Lefou’s expression. “And… I think I may care for you as more than a best friend.”

With that, Gaston turned, opening the door in order to make his usual quick departure.

“Gaston, wait.”

He paused in his steps, waiting to hear what Lefou had to say.

He felt a hand settle itself on his shoulder, and he turned to face Lefou. He searched his eyes, looking for the answers he hoped would be there.

“That was very nice what you say about me,” Lefou breathed. “But I don’t agree with one statement.”

Gaston raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what Lefou meant by that.

“I think you have many passions too, you just don’t see them yet,” Lefou paused. “And… I think I may care for you as more than a best friend, too.”

Gaston sucked in a quick breath. “That’s pretty cool.”

Lefou leaned up towards Gaston, giving him a quick peck on the side of his mouth. But before Lefou could pull away, Gaston leaned down and met Lefou in a kiss.

In the midst of their kiss, Gaston finally figured out what his passion was.

_Loving Lefou._


	15. Fruit Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston passes notes over to Lefou during history class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my eighteenth Gafou fic for June 18th, based on the prompt:
> 
> Fruit

Lefou was sat in history class, doodling over his notes, not listening to a single thing that Mr. Douglas was saying - his monotone voice could hum a zombie to an eternity of sleep - and he was very bored. The weather outside was too hot, and the school couldn’t even bother with turning on the air conditioning.

_This was torture._

He lifted his head up and looked across the room, catching sight of his boyfriend. He hated the assigned seating arrangements, but it was probably for the best. Mr. Douglas had had enough of them talking during class, and he separated them to opposite sides of the classroom.

Gaston was actively taking down notes as Mr. Douglas spoke. From any other person’s point of view, they would think that Gaston didn’t care about his education. The stereotype was that anybody who was a sports jock, especially if they were the captain of the football team, could care less about school work - but not Gaston. He paid just as much attention to his grades and attendance the same way he did about the football season.

He couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips - his boyfriend was a catch. Athletically inclined, bright, well dressed, and not too mention drop dead gorgeous. He cast his head back down to his notebook.

A few minutes of Mr. Douglas’s constant unchanging pitch later, Lefou felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to his left to see his classmate, Adam, holding out a piece of folded paper to him.

“Gaston,” Adam mouthed, careful as to not make a sound while Mr. Douglas was facing the other way.

Lefou quickly took the paper, and hid it in his lap. When Mr. Douglas faced the chalkboard again, Lefou unfolded the note and read what was written on it.

> _I’m so lucky to have you, we make a PEARfect couple. - Gaston._

Lefou’s jaw dropped open, and he glanced towards Gaston’s direction. Gaston had been looking at him, casting Lefou a wink before turning to face the front of the classroom again.

A  _fruit_  pun?

Lefou folded the note back up, and slid it into his pocket. He would have to confront Gaston about this after school.

A few minutes later, Lefou felt another tap on his shoulder. Adam passed him another note with a sigh, before turning back to his own notebook.

Lefou unfolded the note.

> _I love you from my head tomatoes. - Gaston._

Lefou snorted. That had been a mistake.

“Lefou, is everything alright?”

“Yes, Mr. Douglas,” Lefou folded the note back up inconspicuously. “Just a dry throat.”

He glanced towards Gaston, who was trying his best to hide a fit of giggles.

_In-fucking-credible._

Less than two minutes later, Lefou felt another tap on his shoulder. Adam smirked, giving Lefou another note.

> _You’re one in a melon. - Gaston._

Lefou smiled, not bothering to look over at Gaston, who was most definitely looking at him.

_“Psst.”_

Lefou turned to look at Adam. It had only been five minutes since Gaston’s last note. How was he coming up with all of these fruit puns?

He took the note from Adam’s outstretched arm, and waited for Mr. Douglas to turn towards the other direction before he opened it.

> _Olive you so much it hurts =’( - Gaston._

Lefou’s heart swelled at that one, glancing up to look at Gaston. However, he was met with Mr. Douglas’s stare instead.

“Is that a note?”

“Uh…”

“Hand me the note, and I’ll read it in front of the class.”

Lefou began to panic.

“Mr. Douglas! Belle fainted!”

Their teacher quickly turned and gasped when he saw that Belle was laying flat on the floor.

While Mr. Douglas went to help Belle, Adam quickly grabbed the note out of Lefou’s hand, and replaced it with another piece of paper.

“I’m okay! I’m okay!” Belle said, standing upright on her feet. “I think it was just a little too hot, but I’m okay now.”

Mr. Douglas sighed, making sure that Belle was okay once more before walking back over to Lefou, stretching his arm out.

Lefou gave him the note; Mr. Douglas unfolded it, and read it aloud.

_“I definitely think history is much better than maths.”_

He smiled. “Better not let Mr. Turner see this, alright? Don’t wanna be hurting his feelings.”

He handed the note back over to Lefou, making his way to the front of the classroom.

“Thank you,” Lefou said silently to Adam.

“Thank Belle,” he whispered back.

Lefou glanced over towards Belle, who’s seat was right behind Gaston’s. Mr. Douglas had also moved her to the other side of the classroom since she couldn’t stop talking with Adam as well.

He was met with both Belle and Gaston’s mischievous smiles before they silently high-fived each other.

_Unbelievable._


	16. Little Ones In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou brings a kitten home. What will be Gaston's reaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> The challenge is to write 30 fics during the month of June, about any BATB ship.
> 
> So, here is my entry for June 19th, based on the prompt:
> 
> Cat

Lefou had decided to walk back home from work rather than taking the taxi, figuring that the weather was nice enough for it.

That, of course, didn’t last.

It had begun to rain just as he was minutes away from the apartment complex, speed walking while he held his briefcase over his head.

As he walked up the steps and fumbled for his keys, he noticed something small lurking in the shadows.

The ‘something small’ walked into the light that illuminated the building’s entryway.

“Hello there, little one!”

The kitten took a few precautionary steps back, folding its ear back in fright when Lefou had crouched down to have a closer look.

“It’s okay, little one, I won’t hurt you.”

Lefou brought his arm out slowly towards the kitten and kept it still, hoping that the kitten would come closer.

The kitten took a few small steps towards Lefou’s outstretched arm, and sniffed the top of his hand. It then walked straight up to Lefou, and pawed at Lefou’s legs, meowing at him.

Lefou gently picked the kitten up into his arms without a fuss. “Let’s get you out of this freezing rain.”

He walked up the flights of stairs, cradling the shivering kitten in his arms. It had short, grey fur, with white coloured paws. It must have been no more than three months old.

Lefou unlocked the door to the apartment, closing the door behind him before he put the kitten down onto the floor.

“Gaston!” Lefou called out. “Come and look at this!”

Gaston walked out of the kitchen, holding a plate of chicken that he had been eating. “What’s up?”

Before Lefou could answer, the kitten had run up to Gaston and jumped up onto one of his jean-clad legs as it proceeded to try and climb up, meowing uncontrollably.

“I think it wants your chicken,” chuckled Lefou.

Gaston said nothing as he watched the tiny kitten repeatedly slide down and jump back up onto his leg desperately.

He knelt down, and placed the plate of chicken onto the floor, where the kitten eagerly jumped into head first before engulfing it.

He stood back up and faced Lefou, raising a questioning eyebrow in his direction

“It was outside shivering in the pouring rain. I couldn’t leave it out there,” announced Lefou. He turned to look at the tiny kitten. “I couldn’t leave it out there to die.”

“It can stay here for the night, but you must take it to the shelter tomorrow morning,” said Gaston. “We don’t have space for it here.”

Lefou frowned. “Alright.”

Gaston went to sit on the couch, turning on the television to watch the football game while Lefou went into the kitchen to prepare a late dinner for himself.

The kitten finished scarfing down the remnants of the chicken, and pitter pattered its way over to the couch which Gaston was occupying, jumping atop of it before climbing up into Gaston’s lap, curling itself into the shape of a cinnamon roll.

Gaston looked at it with wide eyes, impressed at how the tiny kitten had managed to jump up onto the tall couch without any sign of a problem, and then  curl itself into his lap without hesitation.

Gaston tentatively petted the kitten’s small head, taking care as to not wake it up as it slept soundlessly.

How long had it been wandering the streets outside alone, with no food or warmth? It had no collar, and it was quite dirty and disheveled. It must have been surviving on its own out there for a while.

The kitten suddenly stretched its body out, rolling onto its back as Gaston began to scratch its small belly. Too small for a growing kitten, he observed. He noticed its visible ribs and sucked in a sharp intake of air. No wonder it had basically inhaled the small pieces of chicken without barely chewing it thoroughly.

He brought his face down, touching the tip of his nose against the kitten’s. It meowed, biting the tip of Gaston’s nose slightly before standing up on its hind legs, placing its front paws on Gaston’s face, looking intently at him.

Gaston’s heart melted at the innocent expression that the kitten held in its round, green eyes. He took the kitten into his arms, cradling it against his chest as it closed its eyes again.

“Lefou,” said Gaston, quiet enough as to not scare the kitten.

Lefou poked his head out of the kitchen entryway, glancing towards the couch with the two occupants. “Yes?”

“Can you please bring a few more pieces of chicken?” asked Gaston.

“Of course.”

Lefou’s head disappeared momentarily before he reappeared fully again, making his way to the couch with a plate of chicken. 

“Put it here,” gestured Gaston at the empty spot next to him. 

Lefou placed the plate there, and watched as Gaston moved the kitten onto the spot next to him. It didn’t take long until the kitten was, once again, chowing down on the chicken.

“It’s a girl,” muttered Gaston.

“Really?” inquired Lefou. “That’s neat.”

Gaston nodded, watching the kitten intently.

“She can stay here a few days,” Gaston decided. “Just until she’s strong enough.”

“Oh?” said Lefou, watching Gaston with curious eyes. “Is that so?”

Gaston grumbled something incoherent in response, turning his attention back to the television screen.

Lefou walked back into the kitchen, only poking his head out a few minutes later to see Gaston holding the kitten in his arms again.

A few days turned into a few weeks, and then a few months.

Lefou woke up as his alarm went off, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before turning to see Gaston still sleeping soundlessly next to him. Misty - the name which Gaston had chosen for her - was curled up into a ball on his head, opening her eyes to look at Lefou before going back to sleep.

“Stop staring at Misty, you’re making her uncomfortable.”

“Oh, you’re awake,” said Lefou. “So, do you love her more than me now?”

“I don’t know about who and what you’re talking about.”

“You know very well about who and what I’m talking about,” implored Lefou. “You just won’t admit it.”

In that moment, Misty made her way down from Gaston’s head, placing her head on his face as she began licking Gaston’s cheek.

“Don’t say a single word.”

“I wasn’t going to,” chuckled Lefou.

Gaston grumbled at Misty’s usual morning attacks of endless kisses, but Lefou knew that Gaston didn’t mind it one bit.


	17. You Do Something To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston and Lefou dance in the attempt to forget about the present, but you can never escape reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction/Fanart Celebration challenge hosted by @thestanfoubrew and @remuslupinsmiled to commemorate the release of Beauty and the Beast on DVD on June 6th.
> 
> Based on the prompt:
> 
> Dance
> 
> Notes: The song mentioned is “You Do Something To Me” by Leo Reisman & His Orchestra

“No.”

“Lefou,  _please_  listen to me-”

“I  _can’t_ …” Lefou turned away, not able to look at Gaston for a second longer. “I can’tkeep living like this. You’re  _never_  here, the children miss you -  _I_  miss you.”

“But I’m here now…”

“You’re leaving  _again_  tomorrow,” Lefou snapped, jerking his hand out of Gaston’s tight grip. “You keep going back over  _there_. Why do you keep going back? Do you love the war more than our family?”

“You  _know_  more than anybody else that that’s not true,” Gaston said. “But I don’t have any other choice-”

“Everyone has a choice!” Lefou cried, turning around to face him. He paused for a moment, noticing the tears rolling down Gaston’s cheeks in full force. “You choose the war over us,  _always_ the war over  _us_.”

“I can’t just not go back,” Gaston whispered. “Not only would they haul me back over there by force, but I can’t lie to you -  I  _love_  fighting for our country, for our people. I  _fight_  for  _you_ , for  _our_  family. I fight for  _our_  future. If I don’t go back, I’ll be a failure.”

Lefou wiped the the tears that escaped his own eyes at the sight of Gaston crying. “Why do you think you always have to  _prove_  yourself.”

When Gaston didn’t answer him, Lefou turned to walk away, but Gaston grabbed him by the arm.

“No… please… I can’t bare it if you left me.”

Lefou shut his eyes tight, his heart clenching with the desperation audible in Gaston’s voice.

“Dance with me.”

Lefou turned around, eyes wide. “I don’t-”

“Dance with me,” Gaston repeated, dried tears staining his cheeks and eyes red.

Lefou merely nodded as Gaston let go of Lefou’s arm, walking towards the radio. He switched it on, and the sound of a quite saxophone and guitar chords filled the living room. Lefou couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He loved this song.

“ _You do something to me_ ,” Gaston began to sing along with Leo Reisman. “ _Something that simply mystifies me_.”

He walked up to Lefou, placing his left hand on Lefou’s hip, grabbing hold of Lefou’s left hand with his right. And then, they began to sway.

“Oh…”

“ _Tell me, why should it be, you have the power to hypnotize me._ ”

“I can’t…”

“Dance with me,” Gaston pleaded, resting his forehead against Lefou’s.

“ _For you do something to me, that nobody else could do._ ”

Gaston lifted his arm up slightly, signalling for Lefou to turn. He did a three-quarter turn, and Gaston moved around Lefou a quarter turn to his left so that they were facing each other once more.

“Gaston…”

Gaston began to guide him all around the room, keeping their chests close as they danced together, twirling in circles as they followed the double tempo of the beat.

When the song came to a close, Gaston held onto Lefou, the pair breathing softly against each other. After a few moments passed, Lefou pulled away slightly, avoiding Gaston’s gaze.

“You’re still going back tomorrow, aren’t you.”

Gaston didn’t answer as he let go of Lefou’s hips, turning before walking away as he always did.


End file.
